


I'm Positive!

by Markiplier_Egos



Series: Maskiplier! [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Maskiplier - Freeform, Positivity Cult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier_Egos/pseuds/Markiplier_Egos
Summary: None of the Egos expect a new ego today. There hadn’t been any recent skit videos or even a spike in popularity for any of them. So why was there a knock at the door?





	I'm Positive!

****Knock… Knock….. The egos all glanced up as the noise echoed through the halls of the office. Who was knocking? It wasn’t like they were on the human plane, so really the only ones that came colling were the other egos and all the humans associated with them, but none of them knocked. No septic egos, Sander sides, and all the other figments wandered the halls like they owned the building as did the knowing humans.

Bim was the first to rise and wander to the front door, shifting nervously as he tried to convince himself to open the door.

“What you waiting for Chap?”

Bim jumped, spinning around as a stray strand of his magic whipped around the room, turning the elegant decorations Dark insisted on to shatter and reform into flower confetti. Wilford laughed at it, shaking his head to dislodge some of the stray petals.

“Don’t scare the poor kid, Wilford,” Dr. Iplier teased as he walked into the entrance hall, Green and Oliver on his heels.

“I hate all of you,” Bim mumbled, glancing back at the door, “isn’t it strange though?”

They didn’t have to ask as the slow even knock sounded again.

“Mark has been unusually active on social media as of late,” Blue answered as he entered the room with Yandere and Red.

“I had believed it not to be a big deal as it seemed to stem from his lack of ability to record videos and did not know what to do with himself,” Red continued.

“But there’s an ego involved,” Bim stressed, “I mean other than Robbie, there really hasn’t been an ego formed without video evidence to encourage fans has there?”

The egos present shared a look, uneasy hanging in the air. That was true, what exactly had Mark done?

“You’re all pathetic,” Dark purred from the shadows as he appeared, not hesitating as he walked towards the door, “All the answers you desire are right here, they’re even kind enough to remember to knock.” Before anyone could protest the monochrome ego opened the door.

There was no doubt about the man on the other side of the door was Mark’s ego. In fact, the simple black tee and fitted jeans made him look entirely like Mark. Their eyes roamed over the new ego confusion of who he was. He was one of the egos that had glasses it seemed and he had a pink mustache identical to Wilford’s paired an unnatural smile that seemed far too bright. What exactly was he supposed to be?

“Hello,” Dark greeted, “May I help you?”

“I don’t know, mister!” The laughter that fell from his lips was soft and almost endearingly like Mark’s, his voice identical to their creators, “I simply woke up in your gorgeous woods and wandered up to the door of this fantastical house! Do you live here? It’s so pretty and peaceful!”

The most gathered egos behind could help, but smile or at least fell their heart grow a little fonder of their newest member.

“It is and you will be joining us living here with us, should you desire to,”

The newest ego eyes grew wide and sparkled, “Really! Oh wow, mister, that’s really sweet of you! Can I really?”  

“Of course!” Wilford said, popping his head out the doorway making the new ego jump.

“There’s more of you?” He asked taking the hand Wilford offered.

“There are many like us,” Doctor Iplier said with a small smile, “It’s nice to meet you,”

The young ego’s eyes were nearly popping out of his skull as he gazed around at the other egos, eyes flashing over them. They stiffened as he started laughing and twitching in his spot, hands twisting into his hair. The soft cheerful sound crackling and changing into a crazed layered chant.

His eyes flickered to pitch black as the world around him bleed red, “ **YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME! YOULOOKJUSTLIKEMEYOULOOKJUSTLIKEMEYOULOOKJUSTLIKEME**

**YO̕U**

**͘AL͢L**

**͠LO̴OK**

**͞JUST͏**

**LI̸KĘ**

**M͟E”**

As soon as it had started it had stopped and the ego was back to staring innocently back at them.

“It’s really lovely to meet you all! I hope we can be friends!”

Blue raised an eyebrow at his brothers, processors whirling as they seemed to come to an answer to their question.

“Perhaps, Introductions would be a good place to start,” Oliver piped up, taking the front of the brothers. The newest ego perked up.

“Oh, how rude of me!” He apologized, “It’s not like me not to r̨em̛e̷m̵b͠e͢r, something like that!” The cracked return of the layered voice made a few of them share a look.

“It’s alright,” Bim said with a nervous laugh, “Just let us know now please,”

He nodded bouncing on his feet slightly, “ I’m Maskiplier! Which isn’t very nice since I don’t want to hide away, I only want to spread positivity to all those wh͠o̵ ͝dese͟rve be̡c̸aus̶e ̡I c̢a͡re!̕”  His eyes burned soulless black again as the sentence drew to a close, only to vanish as swiftly as it had before.

“Oh, you and I will get along nicely,” Yandere laughed, throwing an arm around Cult’s shoulders, “Let me show you around Mask,”

“Okay! You’re very pretty you know! Your skirt looks so flattering on you!”

Yan laughed as the rest watched the pair with a chill going up their spine, “You can borrow it if you want!”

“Really! Wow, you’re so nice!”


End file.
